


You Can Leave Your Gloves On

by qlgingerblade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/qlgingerblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his anger under slight control, he turned to Sun with a strained smile. "This. . . is whiskey, Sun. Whiskey."</p><p>Sun giggled. "Uh huh!"</p><p>"Whis. Key."</p><p>"Yeh."</p><p>"You said that like. . . like, without the 'a'."</p><p>"Yi."</p><p>". . . How much of this shit did you drink?"</p><p>"Your mom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Gloves On

"So."

"Hi."

Back in their shitty apartment again.

Back on the couch they fucked on during weekends.

"What the fuck happened this time?"

"I drank. . . a lotta water."

"Uh huh."

Sun, as usual, stole some shit.

A whole crate of shit this time.

"Yeah dude, it was like, yo, *hic* this is a heavy crate, sooo I opened it, and it was full of this really, *hic* really, weird tasting water, and I-I went, like, the fuck? Who shat in this shit? I gotta show this to Nep!"

"Uh huh."

"And then I brought it back, and drank. . . a lit. . . a lot. I drank a lot. Like, 'a parking lot' a lot."

Neptune sighed with annoyance as Sun's tail tickled his neck for the fourteenth time. ". . .Are you sure that's water?"

"Totes magotes."

"If you ever say those words again I am not bailing you outta jail the next time you get caught."

"Nooo."

"Then don't fucking say it!"

Sun cowered on his edge of the couch. ". . . okay."

Neptune pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sorry for yelling. You're just being. . . No, _I'm_ being a little shit. Alright, where's the rest of the shitwater?"

"In the *hic* corner."

Neptune, slightly predictably, tripped over an empty bottle while getting there. Sun giggled like a dumbass.

A short search, and Neptune had his own bottle open and was taking a sip.

He promptly spit it out.

With his anger under slight control, he turned to Sun with a strained smile. "This. . . is whiskey, Sun. Whiskey."

Sun giggled. "Uh huh!"

"Whis. Key."

"Yeh."

"You said that like. . . like, without the 'a'."

"Yi."

". . . How much of this shit did you drink?"

"Your mom."

"N-no I meant the-" Sun put a finger to Neptune's lips, instantly silencing the blue-haired boy.

"Y- *hic* you can leeeave your gloves on, baby," Sun attempted to sing in Neptune's ear. Naturally, it sounded fucking stupid, yet strangely on-key, and Neptune growled in anger.

"I am going to shove all these bottles up your ass-"

"Kinky."'

"-if you don't - I - what?"

"You can leave *hic* your gloves on."

"I always leave my gloves on. _You_ always leave  _your_ gloves on. It's our thing."

"I'm trying to say I wan *hic* want _you_ to get. . . nake." Sun paused as he realized he forgot something. "Ed. Naked."

Neptune gave him that look. You know that one look that you give your friends when they make a dumb joke or a shitty pun? That look. "Amazing. When you aren't drunk, we can fuck. Yeah?"

"Yeh."

"You did that thing again!"

"I - I'm gonna puke."

". . . Get the fuck out."

**Author's Note:**

> qlgingerblade.tumblr.com


End file.
